User blog:JCgamer18/Critical Review Angelic Paladin Will
'Angelic Paladin Will' LS: 100% boost to atk of light units and 4bc per turn 5/10: 4bc per turn for all units is very mediocre and the 100% boost to atk is only to light types. He is much more suited for a sub-unit slot Normal Attack: its 12 hits with 4 dc and can drop up to 48bc 10/10: amazing drop check with the ability to get up to 48 bc makes him great for quickly filling up the bb gauge and great for dealing with arena BB: 14 hit combo AoE that greatly heals hp and boosts HC and BC by 20% 8/10: healing and boost to bb and hc recovery is amazing to have as a combo and really benefits him and has great synergy with his other skills. The only thing that really hurts him is his low hit count of 14 hits which is awesome. SBB: 35 hit combo AoE that gradually heals the party and boost bb atk by 180% 9.5/10: '''hit high 35 hit count means 35 bc drop when he uses his sbb and can cover units with lower hit counts like griff. His gradual heal is around average but, is good enough to use. His bb atk may not be the best but, he definitely beats out lava with the sheer hit count and healing abilities and because he is more versatile. '''UBB: 22 hit combo AoE (dmg relative to hp remaining) enourmous reduction to atk and def for 1 turn and enourmous reduction of damage dealt by dark units for 2 turns. 10/10: This easily pushes Vargas out of his awesome UBB slot with reducing enemies atk and def by 80% for 1 turn and reduces dark damage by 100% for 2 turns. He is one of the best damage preventors out there in terms of UBB status ES: 20% to all stats with 9 sacred treasures equipped and adds light element when using bb and sbb 7/10: 20% to all stats is nice but the treasures that are required to equip it make it not as easy to use it but, the light element when using bb and sbb is amazing and is definitely worth having around for content. Raid 10/10: 35 hits with gradual heal and bb booster which is really useful and can easily fill one slot on your team. GGC/GQ 7/10: he is not as useful hear as one might think there are units who do his job better, mainly zenia who is better so he got completely outclassed by her unfortuately. Trials 10/10: He is amazing for trials because a majority of them have dark elemental units, like cardes, zelvalhua to name a few and his UBB really shines because of this and its for the fact it negates heavy dark unit like alfa dilith from destorying your team and combined with the 80% atk and def debuff on them their damage is really lowered to nothing. Quests 8/10: slap him on a light team and you're good to go Arena 10/10: his 48bc from his normal attack make him the 2nd best arena unit in the game behind bestie who has 72 hits which is the highest in the current game and all AoE atk makes him a star for arena. Frontier Hunter 8/10: '''Useful but, not really necessary for it, ruby is better for this but, will is useful for his 35 hits. '''Stats: '''HP:6705, Atk:2318, Def:2353, Rec: 1901 '''8/10: His Hp, atk and def are great and really high compared to others but, because he has lots of healing skills he loses points for his abyssmal healers Rec and it really hurts him when it comes to being a healer. Overall Usefulness 8/10: He is useful and a great replacement for lava but, Zenia fills the role much more comfortably. USEFULNESS RATING': '''MUST HAVE': Trials, Arena and Raid, VERY USEFUL: GGC/GQ, Frontier Hunter, Quests'' Next time which unit would you like me to do Tridon or Hadaron JCgamer18 (talk) 17:53, August 27, 2015 (UTC)JCgamer18''''' Category:Blog posts